


The Amazing Web-Slinger

by LenaDanvers73



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kara is Spider-Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDanvers73/pseuds/LenaDanvers73
Summary: Kara Danvers is just a normal teenager until she got bit by a radioactive spider. Along with trying to make it through high school, she has to maneuver through bad guys and romance. Along the lines Lena gets tangled in her web.  This is a Supercorp Spider-Man AU.





	1. Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after watching the new Spider-Man, I hope you like it.

Chapter 1 

Kara's POV

My name is Kara Danvers. I had a complete normal life until I was days away from turning seventeen. Well, that depends what you call normal. I'm in highschool. I have friends, well not a lot. There's my sister, Alex. We didn't get along when I first came to the Danvers, but we're close now. Before I forget to mention, I'm adopted. I have Winn Osborn. He's a big nerd and my best friend. Nia Nal is also a good friend. She's a year younger than me. I started a band, if you can call it that. It's just me and Winn. I am the guitarist, drums, and the vocals. Winn plays the piano and can do guitar as well. I’m getting off track.I got bitter by a radioactive spider. Now I have powers, and I am Spider-Woman. 

I'm lost in thought when my sister Alex gets my attention by throwing a piece of cereal at me across the table. “We leave in five minutes, Kara. Remember you're taking me to school while mom is out of town and borrowing my car." 

"Alright Alex, let me get one last bite, and we're going. Alright, I'm ready." 

My car isn't the newest and best sports car or anything, but it's a truck, and my mom and dad gave it to me. Driving to school is the usual. Alex and I chat, and she tells me she's going to hand out with Sam after school, so that means I don't have to wait up for her. We part ways, and I drop my backpack at my locker and head to my first class. I don't mind math, even if it is advanced. I go through my usual school day: math, science, more science. I should probably mention I go to a school for technology and science. Lunch is probably my most favorite part. I saw Lena looking for somewhere to sit, and she looks and sees me sitting with my sister, Winn, and Sam. Sam is the girl my sister likes. I probably forgot to mention I've had a crush on Lena since I was twelve years old and she had moved into town, and it doesn't help Lena has grown to be the most beautiful girl I've even laid eyes on.

"Hey, Kara. Can I sit next to you- I-I mean with you?" Lena asks with a nervous laugh. 

"I'd like that, and yes you can sit next to me."

After that lunch conversation I mainly had with Lena, it was nice. She laughs at my terrible jokes. Sometimes though, okay most of the time, she's very closed off. She doesn't like to be close to people, and she's hard to read. Sometimes, I think she likes me. Believe me, I'm not that funny. 

Sadly, lunch doesn't last long and we all have to part way and head to class. Overall, the rest of the day goes by fast, until it's last period of the day which is chemistry lab. It's my favorite part of the day, not because Lena is my lab partner or anything like that. Nothing bad happens or spills, so at least there's that. There was this one time- you know what nevermind, I don't need people to remember or me to re- live it, I think. 

"Hey, Lena, I was wondering if you wanted to ummm maybe hang out after school? My sister is ditching me for Sam and my mom is out of town - it's not to be alone with you- I mean I don't oppose- I am going to stop talking now." I finish with red cheeks. 

"It's okay to ramble. Now about that inv-" 

Lena is cut off mid sentence by Mike Mathews of all people. Christ, not this boy, yes boy not man. "Kara, hey I was looking for you. I was wondering if you wanted to go on date with me?" 

"No, and I'm busy- " I turn around and Lena in gone. Sighing, I turn back to Mike. 

"I don't want to date you, Mike, for the fourth time." 

" Why not? I'm good looking, I'm on the football team, not to mention I'm not a nerd, like Lena the loser." 

"Lena isn't a loser! I don't want to date you because I want to date Lena! I like Lena!" The words are out of my mouth before I even realized it. 

Mike seems shocked by my outburst. "I, um I, uh didn't know you were gay. That explains it. I'm going to leave now." He walks away still looking shocked. 

I'm surprised I even said that out loud. No one knows I like Lena. Well, Winn does. He might or might not not have caught me staring at Lena's butt one day when she was wearing those really nice jeans. I'm getting off track. I was not starting at Lena's ass. I should go find Lena. She just disappeared on me. I wonder where she went. I go down the hall a little ways and see a bathroom. Maybe she's in there? I open the door, but I don't see anyone. I'm about to leave when I hear sniffling. 

"Lena? Are you in here?" 

"I'm here."

"Are you ok? I heard sniffling. Was that you?" 

" I'm okay, it was just allergies. Really, I am fine, I promise Kara." The silence is awkward as I try to think of something to say. “I don't want to date," Lena blurts out. I should have excepted that she heard and the answer. 

"Oh- um I understand- that's okay, cool, cool, cool. I, um I-I'm just going to go. Bye." 

I turn around and dash out of the bathroom and see the stairwell door and take it. I'm not even going to bother to stay and figure out why she was crying. I have my own tears to hold in. Hearing she didn't want to date was a lot harder from her lips. I'm halfway down the stairs when I hear Lena calling my name. I am not really interested in what she has to say. She was blunty clear. I can sense her footsteps speeding up. I do what I would on an instinct and climb over the steps and jump land on the bottom level with ease, going out the door. I make sure no ones looking and web to the middle part of the building and climb fast to the roof. I sit down and just take in the presence of being alone. At least up here no one can see me cry. I mean I expected to be rejected. It just hurt more than I thought. The girl you've pined for since you we're twelve doesn’t like back. I need to clear my head and swing around the city for a bit, then I'll come back and get my truck and head home.

Lena's POV

Tiny boxes, tiny boxes, tiny boxes, I keep telling myself as I enter the bathroom. I don't even know why I'm upset about Mike asking Kara out. It’s not like she's mine. I don't want her. That's ridiculous. Or do I? No, no, no, no. Tiny boxes, Lena. I don't do feelings. I'm Lena Luthor. I don't get attached, and I don't need or want anyone, especially Kara. She's a loser. Also a dork though, and I like that, no, no I don't. 

Why am I even crying about this? This is so stupid. I don't cry. I put my feelings in tiny boxes, and then I shove those down to where I forget I even have feelings. It works, it's healthy, and I've been doing it for years. I heard Kara decline the date because she likes me and wants to date me.

"Lena? Are you in here?" Kara says into the room.

"I'm here." I say trying not to sniffle.

"Are you ok? I heard sniffling. Was that you?" Kara ask with concern.

"I'm ok, it was just allergies. Really I am fine, I promise Kara. " 

"I don't want to date," I find myself blurting out. Kara gets a hurt expression on her face and gets her signature crinkle. Oh god, say something Lena. 

"Oh- um I understand- that's okay, cool, cool, cool. I um, I-I'm just going to go. Bye," Kara rambles out fast, and before I know it she's out of the bathroom. I need to talk to her and fix this. She's really fast. She already made her way to the stairwell- dear God, so many stairs. I try calling her name a few times, but I hear the door close that's at the bottom of the stairwell. How did she get down there so fast, I wonder. I'm never going to to catch her. Of course the girl I've been crushing on for years tells me, well told someone she likes me and wants to date me, and what do I do? I basically tell her I don't want to date her or like her, which is not what I want. Stupid tiny boxes. I reach the bottom and go through the door, but Kara is nowhere to be found. Of course I didn't catch her. Good job Lena. Hurt your long time crush and don't catch her. I probably made a terrible mistake on this relationship of what could have been. 

I pull out my phone and text Sam,"I really messed up." I should just go wait by her car. That's what I usually do. I feel so guilty. I didn't mean to hurt Kara. She's always been nice to me, despite my last name. I see Sam walking towards her car. This is going to be interesting.

"Hey sorry, I had to explain to Alex that you needed me."

"I totally forgot about that, even though Kara told me about that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your date." 

"Come on, I get it. I doubt you want to go home. So we'll go to my place and talk. "

***********

"Alright, now we're at my house. My parents are gone ‘til tonight, so it's just us, so spill," Sam says as we sit on her couch and she turns to me. 

"I overheard Kara telling Mike she likes me and wants to date me when she was asking me to hang out with her," I say in a rush.

"Your accent is slipping out again lately. Well, that's great news. Why aren't you hanging out with Kara then, and you have liked Kara since you moved here and you were eleven. This is great, so why do you look like Kara when her sister eats her leftovers?"

"Because I- I told her I don't want to date. It was out of my mouth before I realized it. I was thinking about tiny boxes. I tried to go after her and fix it, but she was so fast at getting away from me. I want to date her. I do like her. I'm just afraid." 

"Wait, you mean to tell me you just rejected the girl you've wanted for years.... Lena. Of course Kara ran. That must have been embarrassing and really sad. Kara has liked you for ages Lena, I mean at least 5 years or more of crushing on you. Alex tells me she doesn't shut up about you when she talks about you. Lena, look, we can fix this I think. You just need to find Kara and explain. I cannot guarantee that she'll be open again, but how about we take baby steps to fix this. I'll get Alex on damage control." 

**********

Kara's POV

I stopped two robberies and helped an old lady across the street. She was nice. She bought me potstickers. Now I'm just sitting on stairs that are on a side of an abandoned building, eating my potstickers. Alex has texted me that she was going to need a ride home before I went swinging. I just gave her my keys and said I needed to stop some robberies and be a hero. It's kept my mind busy, off of Lena. 

I wonder how this will affect our friendship. I pulled out my phone and saw Lena had called me once and texted me a couple times. It ranged from “Kara can we talk” to “I know you're probably upset right now but when you get the chance I would like to explain myself and fix this”. Should I let her explain, or should I just pretend I didn't make a complete idiot of myself in front of Lena? I'm just going to finish my potstickers and start swinging home. Maybe if I can talk to Alex or Winn they can help me. 

It's always peaceful when I'm swinging through the city. I land on the roof of the abandoned building where I left my backpack with my clothes in it. It's starting to rain, so I should really hurry and head home. I take off my mask and am going to get my backpack when I see that two girls are walking out of the ice cream parlor, and I see a group of guys in a group of five start to follow them. It's dark and raining.That's never a good combination with a mask on, but I need the mask. 

The gang of guys all in black is following the two girls now. Their car isn't far away, but I know guys like them and what they are like, so I'm going to make sure they don't cause trouble. I deal with guys like this daily. The two girls must have sensed someone was following them, because their walks seemed a bit rushed, and their body language is rigid. Ok. It's late, and two young girls alone is, unfortunately, what scum like these men like to target. I stop them every night. I noticed there were more than two guys and they were coming from different directions. The two girls make it forward but are blocked. I was following them along a building. I jump down and land right in front of the two girls. I'm in my ‘Supergirl’ pose, facing away from them.

"Well, look what we got here, the friendly neighborhood Spider-Woman. I'm not afraid to hit a girl you know, especially you." The main thing sneers and brings out a switch blade. 

"Oh no, you found my weakness, it's tiny knives," I say in a mock scared tone. I web out of my wrist and web the knife to me so it's out of his hand. He comes at me and I punch him and web him up. He falls to the ground.

"Thank you, next." The next four goons come at me, right after I said that. The first two come at me, and I roll over one of the goon’s back and punch the other guy in the gut, and he falls to the ground. Another two come at me. I put my arms up, and they run into my arms and back, and I throw them back into some windows. I web them as well as the other guy on the ground. That leaves one more. I move my hands and make the ‘come at me’ motion. He takes off running in the opposite direction. Well that was easy. I turn to the two girls who were hiding, and then I realize it's Sam and Lena. Be cool. She doesn't know it's you. 

"Uh um, hello ladies, are y'all alright?" I try to make my voice sound deeper than my usual voice but fail.

"We are ok thanks to you," Sam says. 

"You two should probably go now. It's raining late, and we wouldn't want anything to happen to you and I'm not there to save you." 

Lena hasn't said anything, but she's got this face that usually means she thinking hard. “Have we met before? Your voice sounds familiar, like someone impor- I mean someone that I like very much."

"No, no, no definitely not." I nervous laugh.

" Are you sure- your voice is very similar." 

"I'm sure Le- miss I mean. Cool, cool, cool. I should go. You girls have a good night. It's raining. Don't dwell too long."

That was a close call. I was worried she would figure it out. I'm swinging away when I hear Lena say, "She reminds me of Kara a bit. I hope she's okay. I really need to find her and tell her how I feel.” Wait what, I thought- I smack right into a billboard.


	2. Luthors.

Chapter 2

Kara's POV

Smacking right into that billboard hurt, mainly my arm and face. I finally make it home and land on the side of the house. I just climb into my room instead of using the front door. 

"Hey Kar," Alex's voice says. I had climbed into my room, and I'm on the top of the ceiling. It catches me off guard, and I fall onto the ground. 

"Ouch," I say, on the floor. 

"Alex, hi. Thank for making me fall on the ground, not like that billboard didn't hurt."

"Wait... You swung into a billboard?"

"No... you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, so Sam told me what happened between you and Lena. Lena wants to talk to you. She called earlier looking for you. She seemed really adamant about talking to you. Want to talk about it?" 

"What is there to talk about? Mike was asking me out again, and I said no, and blurted I liked Lena and wanted to date her. Lena had gone to the bathroom and overheard. I went to look for her because I was asking her to hang out with me and she said ‘I don't want to date’. I'm not sure what there is to explain. Lena's essay and reasons not to want to date me? I'm going to pass."

"Kar, come on. Hear Lena out. Just think about it. You will have to see her tomorrow, you know that."

"I'm aware. Why should I talk to Lena? I don't want to be humiliated again, Alex."

"Look, I know it hurt. You've been crushing on Lena for so long, but trust me and Sam. Talk to Lena tomorrow."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Now how do you feel about a Danvers sisters special ice cream sundae or as we do it; getting a tub of ice cream with two spoons." 

"I'm always game, Alex. Ice cream makes everything better." 

*********

"Shit, shit, shit, I'm late." My alarm went off and apparently I slept right through it. Alex took my car, so I have to swing to school. She left a note on the counter, and I have 10 mins to get to school. I can do this, suiting up and carrying my day clothes in my back pack. I open my window and shoot a web. 

I'm about halfway there when I see a car chase. I can't just let them be. I shoot a web and run along the building and jump onto the moving car.

"Excuse me, sir. I need you to stop as soon as you can, particularly at this red light coming up." The robber driving the car just ignores me and speeds up. He pulls out a gun and points it in front of him at me where I am on the hood. I jump and flip on top of the car. Great, he's one of these. He's headed towards an intersection, and he has no plans at stopping. 

I see cars coming from the left. I have to stop them or him, so I jump off the car into many others and try to get right in front of the car. I web up all to the left of me, trying to make sure there's little casualty. I web at his tires, trying to see if I can get them to stop. No good. Alright, only thing left for me to do is stop it with my arms. Trying to prepare myself for this- he is not slowing down- I prepare myself for the impact, my arms positioned outward in front of me. He rams right into me, but I stop him and the front is smashed in. 

"I think I might have dented your front end." 

The cops are all surrounding his car now. The robber is starting to climb out of the car. He has his gun loaded and ready.

"Not so fast." I shoot a web, pull the gun from his hand, and web him to the door of the car. Well, my work here is done. Onto school.

I can get there, maybe just in time to make the last of first period or miss my first class. I just need to swing with no interruptions. That car chase took longer than expected. I finally get to school, but looking at my watch I missed half of first period. I just need to swing on the building, on top hopefully, and put my day clothes on top of my suit. I land on the roof and speed up to put my clothes on. Alright, I got fifiteen minutes of class left. Now all I do is go to window and open it. It's in the back, so that's good for me. I get to the window, silently open it, and climb in. I try to get into my seat next to Winn and see no one notices. It actually goes pretty smooth, until Winn sees me in my seat and does a double take. Now I just need to worry about lunch and avoiding Lena. 

The first half of my day I don't really see her. The first part of my day went by pretty fast actually. It's usually really slow, but that means lunch. I don't know if I have it in me to face Lena. What if she tells me she can't be my friend anymore because I made it awkward? Now it's lunch time. Maybe I can see if Lena is sitting at our table. I peek out and nope, she's sitting next to where I usually would. Of course. Well, I guess that means I'm eating in my car or the library, which isn't horrible. The librarian is nice to me. She'll let me eat my lunch in the back where I like to hide. Alright, after this I just have to get to the end of the day and somehow avoid my lab partner. Shouldn't be that hard right? Right. 

All my classes go by smoothly. I don't struggle in classes because I'm really smart, plus I love to learn. So, it makes school not so bad. Some people here don't like to learn, which is odd. I start to thing maybe Miss Grant won't notice if I don't go to class, but she will unfortunately. 

Classes go by until it's the bell sounding, which means it's time for last period. I grab my backpack and dread this next class. I walk out the door and, turning left I see a crowd of people. This is never good in high school. I move closer and see Winn is being knocked around by Mike and his buddies. I push my way through the crown. " Hey! Leave him alone! If you want to mess with him, you go through me!"

"Oooh, I'm scared now. It's Kara Danvers, nerd," one of his buddies says. 

They move to push me out of the way but I don't budge. "What the hell? Move Danvers, or be moved."

"Try it. I dare you," I say with my fist clinched.

They're about to come at me when I see Mr. Carr breaking it up.

"Alright, alright, break it up. Don't you all have class! Mathews, my office now! You too, Winn. Danvers, you go to class until I call you into my office. I know you didn't throw punches, so go. These three would have broken noses if you did."

I was going to argue, but Winn looks at me and says it's ok, so I go. I'm late now. Great. Miss Grant is going to be super happy. This is why five minutes in between class is ridiculous. 

"Winn? You ok? I don't have to go."

"Kara, it's ok. Go. I will come over later. I'll text you." 

"Alright. If you need anything, I'm a call away." 

Great. Miss Grant's class is all the way on the other side of the school. I try to speed walk and not run- might as well just walk, I think. She can't kill me, yet. I finally make it to the class and I'm fifteen minutes late. I try to open the door quietly. I see people look up at me. Miss Grant is facing the board talking. I slowing close it and start to move towards the back. "Miss Danvers, how nice of you to grace us with your presence." 

"Uh, umm, there was a fight and-" 

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you sneaking in? I noticed you weren't sitting next to your girlfriend, Miss Luthor." 

"Ummm, uh-" 

"Now, you are already fifteen, almost twenty, minutes late. I suggest you have a seat now."

I start going towards Lena. I took maybe two steps. "I'm sure your girlfriend will last one day without you. There's a perfectly good seat next to Olsen. Sit now." 

I just sit down in the front row next to James. Oh Rao, could it get worse? Just let this class get done. I'll get my truck keys from Alex and die of embarrassment. Miss Grant keeps asking questions and asking me to answer. Why not put more spotlight on me? Class could not get done faster- finally five minutes left. Maybe I can get through the last stretch without a question. 

"Danvers! You still with us?" 

"Yes."

"Once you answer this, class can go."

Oh god, I think, of course this is happening. I answer the question after thinking about it for about two minutes. 

"Very well, you may go." 

I book it out of there, going to Alex's locker to get my keys. It's a lot easier to get out of class when you don't sit in the back. I make it to Alex's lockers and Sam is with her. Uh oh.

"Hey Kar, did you talk to Lena like we talked about?" 

" Uhhh... no, and last class Miss Grant made me sit next to James because I was late."

"I'll give you these keys if you promise to talk to Lena." 

"Fine." I take the keys.

" Kara," Sam says.

"Yes?"

" Do me a favor and hear Lena out, okay? Her family isn't the best with emotional support and examples."

"I will. I promise." 

I start heading to my car. I'm in no rush. Maybe it will be a crime free day. One can hope. I take the shortcut I took to escape Lena. My truck is usually parked close to this exit. I jump down after climbing only two flights down and land softly. 

When I open the door and head to my truck, I shouldn't be surprised that Lena is leaning against my side of truck. She sees me walking towards her, and it looks like she is trying to form words. 

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah we can. Also I want to apologize for not being at lunch and not sitting next to you during chemistry. Although the last one wasn't completely my fault, I'm still sorry."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. That should be me. I like you. I like you a lot, and I was scared you didn't mean you liked me. I'm sorry I let myself blurt out I didn't want to date. The truth is I do want to date you."

"Look, Lena I-I'm happy that you like me but- how do I say it? You just told me yesterday the complete opposite. I'm not saying that we won't happen. I'm just saying that maybe we talk about this more and maybe take things slow. So I'm not saying no, I'm just saying that we can test it out slowly or maybe once we talk more and just go at our pace."

"I'd like that." Lena smiles.

" I guess I should go. I'll just call my driver to come get me since Sam left already with your sister."

"I'll drive you home. I'm not going to make you wait, come on." 

"Are you sure?" 

" Yes Lena, now come on."

It's not an awkward drive as I thought it would be. I just plugged in my phone and put on Ed Sheeran. No, it's not what you think. I just enjoy his music. I'm not like Alex. That goth phase was something. 

"So, would it be too much to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me sometime?" Lena says randomly.

"A date? Like a date-date?" 

"Yes, only if you want to. I mean, if it's too soon I will understand."

“Lena, honey, rambling is my job. I don't think this relationship is going to work out if you steal what I would bring to this relationship." 

I'm pulling into Lena's driveway as I'm saying that. I say that and put it in park. I look over at Lena, and she has a hurt expression.

"Lena, I was kidding. I'm just joking." 

"Oh." 

"Come on, I'll walk you to your door." 

" You know you don't have to, Kara."

"I want to." It's not as awkward as I thought it would be. I mean, Lena is Lena. I have always loved Lena as my friend too. We get to the front of her door. "I'm glad we talked it out. I missed you. I didn't give you an answer to your question. Yes, I would love a date."

"R-really?" 

"Yes." 

Lena looks up and smiles at me. She looks at my lips. I think she's leaning in when the front door opens. A bald man with a beard opens the door. "Lena, you're home. I was wondering when you would be home. It's later than usual. Oh, who's this?" He looks at me and has a curious look in his eyes. "Wait, blonde, tall, and blue eyes- you're Kara right? I overhear my sister and Sam talk." 

"Uh, yeah, that's me." 

"My sister talks about you a lot, like a lot. You're really smart and into science. I'm sorry where are my manners in front of my sister's girlfriend? I'm Lex, her brother." He holds out his hand for me to shake. I reach and grab his hand. "Very firm grip you got there. You know what, you want to come in?You're coming in." 

"Oh." 

Lex grabs me by my shoulders and is bringing me in through the door. I guess I'm coming in. 

Lex has brought me in the house and it's massive. I've never been to her house. I know she's rich; her last name is Luthor. "So, Kara, this is your first time here. I say you stay for dinner. Maybe you'll even meet Mom."

"Lex! She doesn't have to stay for dinner. Stop it." 

"Oh, come on. Mom will love her." He brings me to to the couch and basically implies I sit down. Lena sits next to me. Well, this moved quickly. 

"You want some tea?"

"Uh... sure."

"I'll be back."

"Kara, I am so sorry." 

"Lena, it's ok. I promise." 

"I didn't want to drag you into this." 

I got up and started looking around. It's very formal. I see what I assume is a family picture. Why does her mom look so mad? Would it kill her to smile? Lex looks like a businessman, so for him to be serious I understand. I'm guessing being serious in pictures is a Luthor thing because Lena has the same serious expression.

"Does your mom hate smiling?" I can't help but laugh. "Why, in all these, does she look Dixie chick serious?"

"That's how mother is. Although I think she calls it just serious. You know, you don't have to stay for dinner. I know we wanted to go at our own pace, and this probably isn't what you imagined. Meeting my mom is definitely going to chase you away if my brother hasn't. My last name alone chases people away." 

"I've never cared for your last name Lena. You're just Lena to me." 

Lena is looking at me and moves closer to me in the small amount of time. She looks like she thinking about something. I'm about to ask what she's thinking so hard about when all of sudden she goes on her tip toes and kisses me. I kiss her back. I can feel her grabbing onto my lapels of my flannel. I can't help but kiss her back. It's slow but sweet. I cup her face when I hear someone clear their throat.

"Daughter, why don't you introduce me to your girlfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, I am going to work on the next chapter once I post to my other story. Let me know what you you.


	3. Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Sorry for the delay.

Chapter 3 

LENA’S POV

Oh god, it's my mother. I finally get to kiss Kara and my mother sees our kiss. Just kill me now. I try to form the words to respond to my mother. "I-uh-" 

Kara interupts me.

"Kara Danvers, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kara holds out her hand and my mother looks at it and doesn't take it. Kara slowly puts her hand down.

"Charming," my mother says in a cold tone. She is not impressed. Of course she isn't.

"Ah Mother, have you met Kara? I like her very much. She's a keeper." Lex walks in and is trying to lighten the mood. "I was thinking I would take her down to the lab after dinner so I can test how smart she really is." 

"I doubt that will be necessary. That would mean she is staying for dinner. Is she staying that long?" 

"I invited her to stay for dinner. She hasn't said no, so I'm assuming she would like to and spend time with Lena," Lex states matter of factly. 

"Spend time with Lena? With her wardrobe I'm assuming she's not in our... class you could say, but sure." I hate my mother at this moment. She always puts me down. 

" No, Lex is right. I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend. It's nice," Kara says, and she puts her arm around my waist and pulls me into her side. I'm thankful she's going with it.

"Alright, well, dinner should be coming up in about an hour. Why don't we go sit in the living room? We can get to know Kara. I will even bring some of my work to show her. I will be right back." Lex goes to his lab and retrieves the work.

Kara pulls me to the couch, and we sit down. My mother sits on the chair farthest away, of course. 

"So, Kara, what is it you want to do in college? What kind of job do you aspire to get? Do you have a plan?" My mother starts to drill Kara.

"Well, I would like to go into the feild of genetics possibly, and I would like to explore physics at some point. I find it rather interesting. Well, for the plan, Eliza, my mother, wants me to go to a certain college and get a job in the field I desire, although that might change in my college time." 

"Might change? Don't you you think that you should know?" 

"Well, genetics is a very big major, and there are so many aspects of it. So, I know I want genetics, but what if I venture into a different field than I thought I knew I wanted? So it is a plan, but plans can change Mrs. Luthor."

"Lena, dear, why don't you go get some water, or perhaps lemonade for us and our guest, your.... girlfriend." Lillian looks Kara up and down again. 

I know better to fight my mom on this. She'll make a scene, even if we have company. 

"Yes, Mother. I'll be right back, Kara." I sigh and get up to go to the kitchen. 

LILLIAN’S POV

I get up and walk to where Kara Danvers and her poor choice of clothing and show of how little money they have shows throughout her clothes.

"I'm going to make this quick for you. Stay away from my daughter. I don't want you to be near her, and I don't want you to date her. I don't even want you to think about her. Stay away from my daughter, or she will get hurt, and I will personally make sure she is. So here's what's going to happen. You are going to leave here right after this conversation. I know who you are Kara Danvers, or should I say Spider-Woman?” I smile darkly.

"H-how-?" Kara says eyes wide. 

"Leave Spider-Woman or Lena will get hurt tomorrow."

Kara Danvers stands up and bolts for the door, though she stops right before stepping outside the front door. 

Finally, I think to myself. I don't need her snooping around what I've been working on in my lab. Now just to tell Lena some fabricated lie. 

"I'm back, although I had some difficulty locating the pitcher- where's Kara? Mother, what did you do?!" Lena sets down the pitcher and crosses her arms.

"I didn't do anything. It's called she doesn't actually like you, daughter." A cold tone is used. 

"No, you're wrong! You're just a cold person, you did something!" Lena says and then takes off to the door, yanks it open, and runs out.

Stupid girl. She'll never be a real Luthor.

LENA'S POV

After yanking the door open and running out, I see Kara's backpack silhouette. I take off running again and catch up to Kara barely as she's reaching her truck. 

"Kara! Wait! Where are you going?!" I’m panting slightly from the run. 

Kara doesn't say anything back, just tries to open her door which I slide in front of. 

"Kara, please talk to me. You can't kiss me like that and leave," I say as I grab Kara's flannel shirt lapels. She's looking everywhere but me. 

"What did my mother say to you? Did she threaten you?! Just talk to me. Please say something." I can't have Kara leave like this. I just can't. 

Finally Kara looks me in the eyes. There's fear and concern laced in her eyes. Kara put her hands on my waist and pulls me close to her. 

"I can't tell you what your mother said, but I have to go. I don't want to but I have to... to protect you, Lena." Kara puts her forehead against mine. "I wish I could explain, but not here... not when there is a chance she could hear. I like you a lot. I really do want to date you. I want to be with you, Lena." Kara finishes her explanation with a sigh. 

Since we're already close, I go up on my toes and kiss her. I pull her close, and she is kissing me back. I move my hands to around her neck at some point, our mouths moving slowly together. Kara pulls away but doesn’t move very far. 

"I like you too. I knew my mother was lying." 

"I need to tell you something, just not here. Find me tomorrow and I'll explain. You need to listen to me. Act like everything isn't okay between us. Act like I broke your heart so she doesn't try anything. Please, just be careful."

Kara bids goodbye, gets in her truck, and drives off. Okay, so I just have to act like Kara just destroyed my heart. I mean, it shouldn't be so hard right? 

KARA'S POV

Alright, Kara, let's not freak out just yet. Lillian Luthor knows my secret and threatened me, well more so Lena. Cool, cool, cool.

Do I tell Lena my secret? Do I really break her heart? Do I try to figure out how Lillian's figured it out? Why isn't Lex just like Lillian? Something isn't adding up. I should tell Alex, no, yes, yes I need to tell my sister. 

I make it home on autopilot, walk in, drop my backpack, and go to go sit on the couch. Putting my face in my hands, I can't help but feel this feeling in my stomach that Lillian knowing is bad news. Obviously since she threatened me and Lena, but who would threaten me? I haven't done anything to her, have I? 

"Kara, you home? Hey, are you alright? You look scared." Alex comes to kneel in front of me.

"I am. I think you need to sit down for this," I say in a serious voice. 

"Kara,tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me." Alex looks genuinely shaken. 

"Lillian Luthor knows I'm Spider-Woman." I finally look up and look Alex in the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Yell at me via Twitter, Instagram and Tumblr @LenaDanvers73

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I always appreciate to see what people like or don't like or even what you would like to see.


End file.
